Zalla: The Last Halfbender
by bluehorsey222
Summary: Zalla can bend Water and air. She is Aangs sister. She has come to be accepted into the group. What adventures will she find on the way?


Ok guys! You are probably wondering why I haven't worked on lessons, games, and just hangin' out, (how to train your dragon) and that is because I honestly had no idea where I was goin with that. But I definetly know where I am going with this one! And I'm sorry if I don't update soon, but I am really busy!

I rubbed Allai, my parrot-horses', nose and ran my finger down her smooth feathers that make up her mane. "Its ok, girl. Aang'll be glad to see us, I bet." But deep down I wasn't sure.

OK, I think I need to explain this right off the bat: I'm Zalla, Aang's sister. You don't know me, obviously. I am 114 years old. I lived with our mother, who was water tribe, and Aang stayed at the Air temple. I'm the last half bender, I bend air and water, but I normally stick with water.

And why am I alive if I am Aang's sister? I followed him that stormy night he ran away 100 years ago, on Allai. We were trapped in another part of the iceberg that Aang was in, and we wake up till several days after Katara and Sokka discovered Aang. Me and Allai Found our way to a small earth kingdom village until the war was over, and now I have come to this small little waterfall area, ready to be accepted into the group with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Zuko. (and you might be wondering why they are out in the wilderness again, but I found out they take small trips for months at a time away from the bustle of everything. Zuko leaves Iroh in charge of the Fire nation while he is away.)

I looked out from behind the tree I was next to, took a deep breath, stepped out of the shadows, and said, "Aang." I saw everyone get in their bending stances except Aang. He stepped forward and looked at me, a surprised look on his face. "Z-Zalla?" I grinned and shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, Bro." His eyes widened and he looked at me for a few seconds, then before I knew it, his eyes watered and he ran to me, wrapping his arms around me. He was almost 3 inches shorter than me. "But how are… you…. You…" his voice broke. I squeezed him and pushed his shoulders away and just looked at my little brother. It was strange to think I hadn't seen him in over 100years. He had grown so much! "I followed you that night. I was in the iceberg, too, with Allai." He grinned. "Allai?" He had always thought Allai was really cool. I nodded and stepped to the side, revealing the beautiful buckskin mare. He ran and airballed himself onto her back, wrapping his arms around her neck. She nickered in hello. "Hey Allai! How are you, girl?" He rubbed her muzzle as he slipped off her back, careful not to ruffle the feathers on her wings.

Aang laughed and grabbed my arm, dragging me into camp. "Guys, this is my sister!" Everyone crowded around to say hi. I grinned and shook each of their hands, until Zuko stepped forward. He held out his hand daintily, in a 'female shake'. I reached forward and grabbed the part of his arm right below his elbow in a real shake. His eyes widened but he accepted the shake. I grinned. "What were you expectin', a priss?" He smiled slightly but stepped back. Aang laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't try her if I were you. It won't end well!" I laughed and thumped his forehead, and he sidestepped off-balance. He rubbed his head and scowled. "Just like old times!" I smiled. Toph came forward and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You like hurting twinkle-toes too? This I great! We are gonna get along juuust fine!" I laughed and let her lead me away, but Aang grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Oh no ya don't! Before you know it she'll have you cheating and lying in no time." I really didn't care where I went, so I just stayed around with everyone.

A little later, me, Toph and Suki were sitting in the girl's tent talking about battle and basic moves and things like that, when Katara poked her head in and said "Hey guys, I made some clam stew." We all got up and went to eat. We sat around the logs by the campfire while me and Aang explained a LOT of stuff to everyone. Allai and Appa got caught up, jumping around and flying everywhere. I actually had to whistle Allai back before she got herself stuck in a tree. So she was sitting here next to me now, nuzzling me and trying to get me to give her some food. I snuck her a bite of clam meat.

I pulled the tent flap back and snuck in quietly, making sure not to wake Suki and Toph. I grabbed my small seal skin bag and snuck back out, carefully mounting Allai and nudging her with my heels. We took to the skies as I flew her to the edge of the large waterfall's pond. (Yeah I'm kinda lazy, and I felt like flying on Allai.) I dismounted and began moving in flips, back handsprings, and practing my bending and battle tactics. I was breathing pretty hard after about 5 minutes.

Suddenly a huge burst of flame shot past me and I flipped backwards to stare at the face of the former fire-princess, Azula. I held my ground and watched her as she stared at me and circled me. The crazy loon had snuck up on me! Then she started telling me that she had escaped prison and she had heard I was the avatars' sister! Stalker. Suddenly she put her fingers forward and shot a bolt of lightning at me, a blue flash in the middle of the dark night. As I twisted to escape the bolt, I whistled loudly. Allai came charging towards us and she flipped her head as she was right next to Azula, cracking her skull against Azula's chin. The momentum sent Azula flying into a back flip. I ran past her and grabbed some feathers of her mane, swinging myself onto her back. We took to the air and quickly flew back to camp, where I quickly yelled to wake everyone up. "Guys! Azula's escaped! She's here!" Everyone burst out of the tents. "WHAT?" . We waited outside all night, without another sign of Azula. I had a feeling the answer was going to be interesting. 

Thanks for reading! Lemme know if you like my ideas!


End file.
